


through the years i know (i will stay)

by Blackbeyond



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Food Porn, Harry Hart is a Lil Shit, M/M, Or I hope it's food porn, Wedding, Wedding Planning, dessert fails, proposal, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wow,” Roxy whistles, Eggsy leaning back into his chair while he fiddles with the ring on his medal chain.</p><p>“Yeah,” Eggsy sighs happily, smiling at his best friend. Roxy returns the gesture, reaching over to pat his shoulder.</p><p>“Well, congratulations to you and Harry,” she says happily before her grip on his shoulder tightens, her smile growing terrifyingly wide, “but I’m still planning the wedding.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the years i know (i will stay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inclinant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inclinant/gifts).



> This is a very late birthday present for [Kallie](http://www.secondarysushicorps.tumblr.com) that was going to be a one shot with the proposal, planning, wedding, and honeymoon. However, the wedding planning decided it wanted to have some shenanigans that didn't really fit into a one shot format, so here this is instead.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it Kallie!
> 
> First part beta read by [Elle!](http://www.elletromil.tumblr.com)

“I’m planning the wedding,” is the first thing out of Roxy’s mouth when she spots the engagement ring hanging beside the medal on Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy and Harry look up from their conversation in the briefing room in surprise, leaning away from one another under the weight of Roxy’s gaze.

“You’re back early Lancelot,” Harry greets her, hands still intertwined with Eggsy’s, the only thing linking them as they try to portray the picture of innocence, “How was the extraction mission?”

“I’ll write up a report and hand it in later,” Roxy says dismissively, walking up to the pair to grab the ring around Eggsy’s neck. “What we can talk about now is this. When did this happen?”

Eggsy blushes and takes the ring back, twirling it between his fingers. “Harry proposed a few days ago.”

“How? Where?” Roxy prompts, pulling up a chair to the couple and leaning against the table, eyes alone threatening Eggsy’s well-being if he didn’t spill all the details of the engagement.

Harry shakes his head in amusement and kisses Eggsy’s forehead. “I’ll leave you two to chat. I have to get with Merlin about the new recruits.” Eggsy mutters a good-bye and waves as his new fiancé leaves the room.

“Well Eggsy?” Roxy asks, raising an eyebrow while Eggsy plays with the small gold band around his neck. “When did this happen exactly? And why didn’t I receive a call about it?” She feigns a sad look, hands pressed against her chest in mock-hurt. “You couldn’t have spared a minute to ring up my glasses to tell me while I was in Italy?”

“Okay so I did call,” Eggsy shoots back, and Roxy scoffs, “What? I did! You was too busy bein’ shot at ‘cause you blew yer cover when you punched the noble you was supposed to be seducing!”

“Oh that was you calling?” Roxy thinks back on her mission, the rich man who thought he could get away with grabbing her waist and calling her a gold-digging whore while pressing his leg between her thighs. Yeah, no regrets when she punched him in the face and shocked his balls with her signet ring. Scum. She’d been shot in the ass while running from his security moments later (and yelled at by Merlin all the while), but it’d been worth it. “I guess that was my fault. No matter, tell me how it happened!”

“We was at dinner the other night,” Eggsy started.

_Harry had taken Eggsy to the relatively new place in downtown London, a seafood specialty restaurant that created its own wine and owners that were world-renowned chefs with a history of excellent food. The venue was relatively small, but exclusive, only allowing in 150 guests per night, but their elaborate menu and exquisite wines made up for their small clientele, bringing in hundreds of dollars for a table of two._

_Harry had gone to university with one of the owners, invited especially for that night, as the owners would be cooking all orders themselves. Harry preened with Eggsy at his arm while they strolled past the line to enter the restaurant, the rich cougars waiting letting out small gasps as they walked right in, unstopped by security, and then murmured appreciatively when they caught sight Eggsy._

_“Really Harry?” Eggsy had murmured, his own arm around Harry’s waist, blushing while his partner kissed the top of his head possessively._

_“They look at you with such unbridled want, love, I can’t help but want to show them that you’ve chosen me,” Harry replies, right as his ex-classmate comes out of the kitchens to greet them, the chef a jolly looking older man with curly ginger hair and a sly smile._

_“Harry! You’re looking good my friend,” the newcomer says, bringing Harry into a warm embrace before patting him firmly on the shoulder, “and who have you brought with you tonight?”_

_“Jonathan, this is Eggsy, my partner. Eggsy, this is Jonathan, one of my oldest friends,” Harry introduces them, and Jonathan clasps Eggsy’s shoulders with a stern look._

_“Harry’s been treating you right?” he asks, and Eggsy can’t help the laugh that comes bursting out._

_“Yeah, Harry’s been nothin’ but a proper gentleman. In the streets anyway,” he finishes with a wink, and Jonathan laughs loudly, wrapping an arm around Eggsy and bringing him close._

_“I like this one Harry! He’s got spunk!”_

_Harry sighs, facepalming as Jonathan led Eggsy away to the table they would be dining at, close to the kitchen, beginning a tale about Harry’s years in University that had Eggsy cackling. Apparently, Harry had been quite the devil, purposefully exposing and exploiting loopholes in various classes’ syllabuses and assignment specifications._

_“Our ethics professor quit because of “Harry the Hartless” you know,” Jonathan mentions while Eggsy and Harry take their seats, the chef quickly making his way into the kitchen and popping his head back out through an opening between the dining room and kitchen. “You should tell Eggsy about that incident! Any specific drink tonight in the meantime?”_

_“Surprise us,’ Harry says, they were here on Jonathan’s invitation after all, let the man surprise them. Just as he would be surprising Eggsy at the end of the night. He shifts his weight as Eggsy looks down at the menu on the table, the ring box digging into his side. Maybe he could have Jonathan hide the box for him, bring it out with the dessert, he muses, thinking about the simple gold band that he’d engraved with the words ‘manners maketh man’ and the Kingsman symbol. Simple but meaningful. He really hoped Eggsy would say yes._

_“Harry the Hartless huh?” Eggsy asks with a chuckle, discarding the wine menu as he leans forward, chin resting on his hands in clear interest, “What did you do to your poor professer?”_

_“Jonathan exaggerates,” Harry answers with an eye roll as he mind wanders to recall his arrogant professor, an angry old man with a short temper and sharp tongue. Huh, maybe Jonathan hadn’t been exaggerating what Harry had done to him. “Or maybe he doesn’t.”_

_A snort came from the kitchen window and Eggsy hides his face in his hands, peering over his fingers to gaze at Harry who sat across from him looking half-amused, half-done with the situation._

_“We did go to school quite a while ago,” Harry continues on, ignoring the laughter, “so old grumpy men tended to get away with saying things in class that they’d get fired for today. In this case, our Ethics professor was a fan of debates, particularly about women’s rights or class issues. That being said, we wouldn’t have debates so much as he yelled about his beliefs that the poor and women should be put in their place.”_

_“Below the wealthy,” Eggsy chimes in, face growing dark as he thinks of Chester King. The man deserved a slower death._

_“The wealthy white men,” Harry agrees, “and this was the way our class worked for the semester. I was often asleep in class-“_

_“Snored and everything!” Jonathan adds, walking out the kitchen with a bottle of red wine tucked into apron pocket, two chilled and already filled glasses in his hand. He sets the drinks down before them and puts the bottle in the ice bucket, making sure the ice rest atop the wine before he wanders back into the kitchen._

_“Thank you for that Jonathan,” Harry sighs, glaring at Eggsy with no heat behind his gaze while the young man laughs out loud. “As I was saying, I tended to sleep in his class. I don’t like conflict.”_

_“Bullshit!” Eggsy cackles, remembering the first day he met Harry, the older man locking the doors to The Black Prince before launching a glass at Poodle for his snide comment about Eggsy. “You’re the most confrontational person I know!”_

_“Only when provoked love,” Harry says, and Eggsy makes a skeptical noise before motioning for Harry to continue._

_“Right, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted. Twice.” Eggsy sticks out his tongue and Jonathan drums along on some pots by the stove, no regret in sight. “I slept to avoid conflict, but I was awake the one day that Professor Mulligan announced a public debate. Rather, he announced a need for volunteers to put together a public debate for him, the other ethics professors, and some select students. Naturally, I signed up to help. Jonathan was also there to volunteer, though he refuses to admit his part in the debacle. He reserved the student greenspace for the debate, got a large stage and two podiums for those who would debate. I created the debate topics list and invited a few key guests to sit in the audience.”_

_“Oh no,” Eggsy gasps, leaning back in his chair as he thinks about the implications of the last bit, “Oh Harry, you didn’t.”_

_“I may have invited Mrs. Mulligan to the event. One of the topics may have been about the development of Shakti’s Women’s Aid. Professor Mulligan may have gone on one of his rants about the futility of the organization and how the demographic receiving help didn’t deserve it.”_

_Harry smirks as he recalls Professor Mulligan red in the face as he shouted his argument at the head of the ethics department while his wife watched in horror. Unfortunately for him, Head Professor Laurens was not only a woman, but a firm advocate of Shakti’s, resulting in an evaluation of Professor Mulligan’s course and his subsequent termination._

_“Needless to say, he was fired, and the rest of the student body may have gotten wind that I organized the debate for that very reason.”_

_“Definitely Harry the Hartless,” Eggsy breathes, leaning back in his chair as he looks at Harry with darkened eyes. What can he say? Competency and a cruel streak kinda turned him on. “Fuck me that’s hot.”_

_“Not in my restaurant please,” Jonathan chimes in, bursting out the kitchen door with two trays covered with a metal lid, steam escaping from the bottom. “I prefer to pass my health inspections thanks.”_

_Harry doesn’t get the chance to make a smart remark, stunned by the aroma of the dishes Jonathan uncovers, the steam and scent clouding his senses, just a hair away from being overwhelming._

_“I present you the first appearance of bluefin tuna in my fine establishment gentlemen,” Jonathan announces with a flourish, placing the two dishes before Eggsy and Harry. Five slices of tuna overlapped each other in a simple assembly, a fruit and vegetable coleslaw to the side with the lightest swipe of sauce garnishing the plate._

_“It’s raw?” Eggsy asks, looking at the bright color of the fish’s flesh on his plate, “you ain’t cooked nothin’.”_

_Harry chokes on his wine as Jonathan gapes at Eggsy, tugging on his friend’s coat sleeve before Jonathan can go to shake Eggsy. “Eggsy, love, it’s been seared on the side, however, this is sushi grade bluefin, safe for raw consumption.”_

_“I don’t dare cook bluefin if I can avoid it,” Jonathan whistles out as Eggsy takes a bite from the fish, “the stuff costs me quite the pretty penny.”_

_“And we appreciate it,” Harry assures the chef, reaching up to clasp Jonathan’s shoulder, sneaking the ring box into the front pocket of Jonathan’s cook jacket. He gets a wink and pat on the shoulder while the chef returns to the kitchen, having to cook for the other customers who had entered the restaurant._

_“This is actually really good,” Eggsy admits around a mouthful of the tuna, the epitome of inelegance, but Harry finds himself smiling fondly at his lover, brushing a stray line of sauce from the side of Eggsy’s mouth with his finger and bringing it to his mouth._

_“Indeed,” Harry agrees, licking the sauce off his finger. It doesn’t fail to make Eggsy blush, no matter how long they’ve been together, and Harry likes to think it’ll be like this forever._

_The two savor their meals, the light and fresh fish bursting with flavor on their tongues, and the sweet but subdued coleslaw that accompanied it, sipping on their wine lightly to complement their meals and cleanse their palates. Halfway through the meal, Harry finds himself intertwining his fingers with Eggsy’s, his hands having been resting on the table while they ate, desiring to feel the warmth of Eggsy’s skin. It doesn’t disrupt their meal, Eggsy just goes along with it, face not giving away how loved the little gesture made him feel. The nearest table looks over at them every once in a while, eyes latching on to their locked hands and almost feeling the affection that seemed to broadcast throughout the restaurant._

_“Are you gentlemen ready for dessert?” Jonathan asks, appearing moments after they finish their main courses. He winks at Harry before presenting Eggsy with a chocolate tart, whipped topping and raspberry adorning the top with a drizzle of a raspberry-chocolate sauce around it. Harry turns red when Eggsy groans after the first bite of the dessert, hiding his face while other customers turn in their direction, some of them also turning red._

_“This is s’good,” Eggsy murmurs, devouring the tart and closing his eye after every bite. Harry struggles to eat his own portion without looking at the expression of pure ecstasy on his lover’s face. (He wasn’t jealous of a dessert. He wasn’t!)_

_“Hey man, slow down,” Jonathan jokes nervously, throwing a panicked glance at Harry. Oh sweet jesus, he didn’t put the ring in the tart did he? Harry makes a motion towards the dessert, internally groaning when Jonathan nods shortly at him._

_“What do you like best about it?” the cook asks, distracting Eggsy for a moment, the blond turning to rave about the dish. Harry takes the opportunity to reach across the table and grasp at the hint of gold poking from underneath the chocolate._

_“-and the sauce is just fantas- Harry? Is that a ring?”_

_Harry freezes, hand still above the table holding the chocolate coated ring, Eggsy staring at it in disbelief._

_“I..” Harry looks down and sighs, gently wiping the ring clean, and holding it out in his palm. “I had intended to ask a little more elegantly, but yes, Eggsy, it is a ring. An engagement ring even, as I couldn’t stand the thought of ever being without you. I want to be by your side for the foreseeable future, and I had quite hoped you would feel the same.”_

_“Of fuckin’ course I’ll marry you,” Eggsy almost shouts, reaching across the table to grasp Harry’s suit and pull him into a hard kiss. Harry smiles into the kiss, one hand sliding the ring onto Eggsy’s finger while the other cradles his fiance’s face. They remain in that position, chasing the taste of the other’s tongues and grasping at suits, for a long while, lost in their newfound bliss, before Jonathan coughs loudly._

_“While I am happy for you both, this is a restaurant,” he says awkwardly, face as red as the patrons behind him, other customers laughing nervously as they hide their arousal from the couple’s passionate display of affection._

_“Right,” Harry responds, a little dazed as he sits, eyes roaming from Eggsy’s red and puffy lips to the new gold ring on Eggsy’s finger._

“Wow,” Roxy whistles, Eggsy leaning back into his chair while he fiddles with the ring on his medal chain, the metal better cleaned, no trace of dry chocolate left on the ring.

“Yeah,” Eggsy sighs happily, smiling at his best friend. Roxy returns the gesture, reaching over to pat his shoulder.

“Well, congratulations to you and Harry,” she says happily before her grip on his shoulder tightens, her smile growing terrifyingly wide, “but I’m still planning the wedding.”

\---------

Roxy stayed true to her word, bursting into Harry’s home one morning as Eggsy was eating breakfast, and sat him and Harry down, bridal magazines and catalogs spilling from her arms.

“You guys pick the date, and I’ll take care of everything else,” she had said, staring the couple down until Eggsy croaked out that they had been thinking about a spring wedding. Roxy’s eyes narrowed, almost turning into slits, before she separated a stack of reading material from the pile she had brought in and threw the rest in the trash.

“When in the spring? You know, nevermind, I’m assuming March. I’ll email you some minor details to pick from later on. Do not try to plan anything on your own.”

And with that she had turned on her heels and marched out, leaving a confused Eggsy and amused Harry in her wake.

“…This is our wedding right?” Eggsy asks, picking a few of the bridal magazines from the top of the trash piles, seeing some things he likes on their covers. Harry sips his tea, unconcerned.

“I’m always open to the idea of eloping.”

“You know we can’t. Roxy will get Elyan and Merlin to track us down. There’s no point in tryin’ to escape.” Eggsy spreads a few of the magazines open on the table, looking down at the floral arrangements and color patterns that brightened the pages. “Besides, Mum and Daisy will bully Rox into lettin’ them help with the plannin’. It won’t get too crazy.”

Oh how naive he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com)


End file.
